


Reason to live

by Dilara_CC, Sonicblu



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Black Ops IV
Genre: Angst, Conflict, F/F, Internal Conflict, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Mind Games, Minor Violence, Romance, Seraph is a huge cunt, So is the reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilara_CC/pseuds/Dilara_CC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonicblu/pseuds/Sonicblu
Summary: You of all people somehow got yourself into the Quarantine Zone in Singapore and forced to work against your will for the 54 Immortals.-The more you spend time here, the greater your hatred grew towards the 54i.-You hate everything about them.-But most importantly.-You hate her.





	1. Playing the cat and mouse game

Seraph looked at the new recruit who was working on some paperwork in a bullet ridden and relatively dirty table at the corner of their makeshift office from her position on a nearby catwalk. The Enforcer was not too content how this particular recruit was so…. turbulent. Most new volunteers had grown their entire lives around the Q-Zone, in a place that reeked of anarchy and disorder before the 54 Immortals had begun their reign and solidified order in the quarantined region of what was left of a once peaceful utopia. Everything had order and its own purpose here in the 54 Immortals. But the Enforcer was coming to the conclusion that this little brat was more troublesome than she was worth. You didn’t have neither the stamina nor the strength of a soldier. You didn’t obey the command like all the other recruits did, she was quite surprised at the fact that you’ve even managed to survive in the Q-Zone. The moment Seraph had laid eyes on you in the recruitment branch she had already expected you to either get crushed by debris during a superstar, misstep and fall into a pit of chemicals around the abandoned facilities in the outskirts of the city or perhaps even test your luck against a Warlord and have your skull cavity crushed in. But to her shock you still lingered around like a wild animal that sulked around its pack after they had disowned them, In the end you were completely worthless and a weakling in her eyes... Well, almost anyway.

Seraph removed her grips on the bars of the catwalk and got to her bearings before stepping down from the platform and making her way one at a time to your station. When she was close enough, the enforcer began to circle around you like a shark, watching its prey patiently. Her lidded eyes carefully analysed your small figure, including the common-issue 54i uniform that was clearly oversized for your slim feminine figure. You didn’t like those boots impacting the ground at all. In response you frowned when you realized the sound was getting closer.

  
"So you have come, my fuckening. "

  
You said, without even looking up from the desk, in the most sarcastic tone ever fathomable. In return, Seraph gave you a light smirk, which was hidden behind the scarf covering half of her face. Sure, most of the time she thought you were unbearable, but at least that rebellious attitude of yours was interesting to interact with all things considered.

  
"I expect the papers to be done by noon today, since clearly that’s the only thing you are good at, Xiao Mao."

  
You simply rolled your eyes at her authoritarian tone.

  
"I’m also pretty good at disappointing everyone. You said that remember? Or did that bowl hair cut also gave you brain tumor?"

The officer working in the next station looked at both of you after that comment. His eyes wide in shock. He was a little afraid of what Seraph would do next. And he was right to do so. Most of the members of the 54i knew of her reputation as the right hand of the Goh Siblings, her top of the line cybernetic arm and revolver were a good token to anyone that thought otherwise when it came to Seraph’s position in the food chain of the Q-Zone.

Without even knowing it, your head was pounded against the surface of your work desk, making the blunt trauma in your head quite apparent as your cheek grazed against the rusty surface. The force in which she struck your head down wasn’t enough to break any bones, but it was enough to make you yelp loudly.

"My patience is limited, weakling.”

  
She hissed through clenched teeth as she lowered herself next to your face, one hand still holding your head firmly against the desk. “Say that one more time and you will have more than few broken bones.”

  
"You should have used that on the barber instead."

  
Barely even recovering, you talked within the heavy gasps coming out of your lips.

  
"You think you… can just use violence… to solve everything...” you smirked, “How naïve."

  
A little bit annoyed by your comment, Seraph gripped her right arm tightly, piercing eyes still pinning down on your delicate breakable body. She could have just ended you, here and now. Nonetheless, the Enforcer recomposed herself, loosened her grasp a bit and replied to your rude remark with her usual monotone militaristic tone.

  
"The 54 Immortals crush all opposition.” She boldly claimed “Why does it matter on what we choose to win our victories?"

  
Hearing those words made you want to puke. Loyalty, honor, belief, ideology. Just being reminded of them ran a chill shiver down to your spine and a bitter taste in your throat. How can there be “order” on such a stupid place like this in the first place? Your thoughts were shortsighted as you felt her removing her hold on you, finally letting you stand straight against your chair.

  
"Get back to work, before I decide to have some any other uses for you."

  
She said, one hand pointing at the courtyard from the window. Your eyes followed the direction and you could see all the dead bodies piled outside the depot, all headless. The crows wailing as they were tearing the rotten flesh of the dead looters apart. Your stared at them intensively, being completely silent for once. Seraph noticed that, she thought it was because you were scared. However, when she gave another glance, the Enforcer noticed the actual emotion behind it. You felt sympathy for them, you felt their pain, as if it was your own.

  
"A day living as a free man is better than a thousand years of slavery.”

  
You sternly responded, turning your head back to face her cold eyes. There was no fear in it. There probably never was one to begin with. That’s what she liked about you. The unfazed attitude, even when death was one blade away from your neck. If she could change it to make it work for the common soldiers of the 54i, you could be a great asset. But as Seraph was taught in the past, like all great things, it needed to be torn apart first, before getting rebuilt. Just imagining when she finally had you in her palms, the thrill was unfatomable. Before Seraph realized it, her eyes were curving, indicating the sadistic grin she tried to hide behind her face scarf. You saw the hint, yet decided to keep the words inside your mouth this time. You were not stupid, you knew when and when not to play along with her. No matter how much of a brute Seraph looked like and acted, she was one of many manipulative son of a bitches in the Q-Zone. She thought this was a game. But no. This is a battlefield, and you will win, no matter the cost.  
.................................

  
A few months had passed since that event, you were currently getting ready for an upcoming interrogation. It did not take Serah long to notice the hidden skillset you have tried to hide. Thankfully you were not on the receiving end, instead it was some other poor guy. They caught him outside the abondoned market district, carrying something valuable. Or so you were told. From what you had gathered yourself it seemed like he was a CIA agent, a spy, from what the report had told you. The CIA was one of the new threats that had begun to pop up around the Q-Zone in the last few weeks or so. The Goh Siblings that gotten dozen of reports by now about the weapon shipments the looters had been stockpiling from unknown suppliers along with the increased sightings of Winslow Accord agents around the Quarantine Zone. But regardless, you decided not to give in too much to the details anyway. Whatever he did, your job was to find out how, not why.

  
"Listen up here mate. "

  
You spoke, while gently sitting down across his own seat as to not spook him. "Just tell me how you got all of these crates past the security and I promise you will get a quick death. "  
In return to your rather “diplomatic” offer, the man in cuffs hissed furiously at you. He was even kind enough to spit on your face, you could taste the copper mixed with the fresh blood that had built up in his mouth.

  
"Go to hell! I aint saying shit! So you might as well just kill me anyway! "

  
Surprised, but still controllable. You calmly wiped with a cloth from one of your chest pockets. After it was clean again, your eyes turned to look back at his. This time, with a little bit more of an understand expression.

  
"I said a QUICK death. You have been undercover here for what, 2 years? You should have known by now what they do to traitors. Do you really want to suffer through all of that?"

  
There was a hint of hesitation in his gaze, you could sense it. Taking this rare opportunity, you carried on with your speech.

  
"Sooner or later they would figure out the route and the methods you used. The CIA wouldn’t be able to exploit that because, let’s be honest here, this place is like Pandora’s box. Nothing comes out. No info. Nothing. Do yourself a favour. Don’t suffer for the CIA, you have done enough to help them, now it’s time to pick the easy way out."

  
The man looked down to his hands for a few seconds, considering his options from the looks of it. You could see it so clearly from his gestures. The adjustment of the IED collar locked around his neck, the stiff posture he sat in, the occasional nail biting. He was definitely more nervous than before. However, it was still not enough to make him talk. You knew it wouldn’t be enough. Not yet.

Drawing your pistol from the holster, you placed it quietly on the table, letting him have a moment to realize the object. When he finally saw it, he looked up at you, eyes narrowed. That was when you spoke the final statement.

  
"I promise I will kill you, here and now, painlessly with a single bullet to the head. But only if you tell me."

  
He realized you weren’t kidding, or at least, from the suggestion from your voice and your eyes, it wasn’t.

  
"S-South…."

  
His voice was so faint, you could barely even hear it the first time.

  
"….South fence….Near the abandoned factories. T-There was a weak structual hole there, the conduits were broken so the electricity wouldn’t hurt me. I used it to move the crates."

After what felt like an eternity you replied with a heartfelt.

  
"Thank you."

  
Drawing out the radio on your left pouch and quoted exactly what the man told you. Five minutes later, the voice on the other side confirmed it. There was indeed, a cut in the fence, just right behind the broken wall of the abandoned Qualesance factories. He stared at you, then turned to your gun. He didn’t realize he was leaning forward to your position, wanting you to kill him. This was it. The final moment. You took the pistol off the cold steel table and stood up. With the barrel pointing to his head, you turned off the safety lock.

  
"I hope you get to be in wherever you want to."

The sudden echo of a loud gunshot filled the room momentarily before dissipating as the body of the now dead CIA agent slumped down on the chair, falling down, his deactivated IED collar hitting the floor with a loud clank before his head did as blood starting to pool down the bullet hole on his head.

Seraph had watched the whole spectacle behind the double mirror of the interrogation room. Despite being pleased with the results, she was not satisfied with how you just killed that traitor off. No one was allowed to get away that easy, especially after making such a high treason against the 54 Immortals. Walking out the room as the same time as you had, the Enforcer blocked your path with her much taller body, both arms crossed, her head tilted to look down at your small figure.

  
"You are not a judge, nor an executioner. You’re not allowed to decide who gets to live and die. Next time, I will make the call. "

  
Defiant as ever you retorted back

  
"No one in the 54i has the right to be the judge, but here we are."

  
You returned her dry disciplined comment back with a sarcastic response, topping it up with a light smirk. Something she got used to be acquainted with by now. She was hoping that you would do that, consider how this is your usual thing. The relationship wasn’t really good, but at least it got better than the first time you met her.

  
"Still wanting to leave? Even when you have everything you need, right here?"

  
Seraph asked, with a hint of irony and a faint playful tone behind it. She knew how much you hated their faction. You never told her considering it was treason of the highest order, but the Enforcer could sense it in your actions. Hell, you wouldn’t even try to hide it in the first place. You understood that despite her dislike of your rebellious escapades, she still respected someone who was able to stand their ground for themselves.

  
"Soon, Commander. Soon….By the way, nice haircut.“

  
You looked up beyond her eyes to see a nice slick style on her head. It was an undercut, with some razor patterns on the shaving side. " Way better than the bowl one before."

  
Tilting her head to the side Seraph let out a scoff before answering you back

  
"I took your advice. I killed the former barber and hired a new one."

  
Not being able to really see any changes on her expression nor her face, you narrowed your brows skeptically.

 

"For real? Like, are you serious? "

  
"Of course not. It’s called a joke. What? Never heard one?"

  
Your eyes squinted even more at her bad attempt at making a joke, it was like watching a tiger trying to cuddle something. This lady was so well trained that she got her face stone cold while delivering a freakin’ joke.

 

"Honestly? No! I can’t tell what you are thinking sometimes."

  
"I guess you just aren’t observing as close as I thought then."

  
She smiled at your reaction, her shoulder leaning to the side of the wall to relax, but still having both her arms crossed.

  
"Anyone who is willing to cut off their arm is deemed dangerous and unpredictable to me.”

  
You drawled, your eyes wandering to the cybernetic piece that was grafted to her arm “You, have both."

  
She chuckled at your comment, finding it quite amusing.

  
"And yet the little mouse isn’t afraid of me. "

  
You thought about it for moment, then bobbed your head from side to side while giving the answer.

  
"I mean I do. But at the same time if I’m gonna die, then I’m gonna die doing what I love. Being a bitch to everyone. "

  
"That attitude will get you killed one day. Not everyone has such Iron patience as I do."

  
She moved her hands from crossing, to one arm behind her back, stepped aside to let you walk by. Her other hand grabbed your shoulder as she slightly pushed you next to her.

  
"And my protection. "

  
You could see a few gazes coming out from people in the surrounding area. You could sense the weight of her grip on your shoulders and the undertone threatening in her voice. Ah. You finally realized. She was using the tactic to make you feel pressure. The fake gentle gesture to get everyones attention. They would think you two were dating or something like that. Great. You thought it was weird that she was smiling and even lightly laugh before. Seraph wanted you to stay. More likely, she wanted you to remain captured here to do the dirty work for 54i. Such a bad habit, you thought. Locking gazes with her, you returned with a polite grin and forcefully swept the hand that was on your shoulder, off.

  
"What did I say, Commander? Hands to yourself, please "

  
You expected her to look annoyed by the action. But no, there was this thrilling look within her eyes. Frankly, that scared you quite a bit.

  
"You are adorable, you know that? "

  
With a sadistic curve on her lips, Seraph walked away, but not before landing a gentle pat on your head. When she was gone around the corner, you stood there, frozen of what happened. Your brain was running in such a high speed, trying to process the details of the event. It was already difficult before to read her. But now?

  
Now, you believed the real challenge had just begun.


	2. In Your Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does she need you, or does she just want you?
> 
> A person who only knows how to take
> 
> And you only know how to think for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reuploaded chapter 2 after the help of my friend!

A year had passed eventfully, you’d be surprised as to what you could do around a post apocalyptic city with enough toys in your hands. You were reading an old book a top of an old distilery facility, sitting crossed legged ontop of a moss covered radiator. Considering most of what the 54i did around the Q-Zone consisted of either patrolling empty ruined streets or killing looters which was too morbid for your tastes, you much prefered to read books instead. Most literature material around the city was incredibly scarce and whenever you needed something spicy book wise you had to pull a few strings to let Danny Li import some from the outside alongside weapon shipments. The wind was whisping over the rooftop made you slightly shudder for a second. You looked up to cast a glance over the destroyed sections of the city. You spotted a number of Wraith’s flying over the buildings in their usual patrol routes, the faint noise from their jet engines filling the empty silence you were experiencing a moment ago. The 54i had taken precautions to make their outpost from more sturdier materials as a countermeasure. Returning to the present and lowering your eyes back on to the book you continued reading. It was a descriptive book about how to decode nonverbal gestures. You had to be really delicate with how you handled the pages while skimming through them considering how old the book seemed.

 

It was dusk by the time you returned to the main camp in the center of the city, the crumbling streets were riddled with 54i soldiers. Most cast a glance your way once in a while mistaking you for a looter considering you didn’t bother wearing that eye visor most of the members seemed to wear all the time, you found it to be too bulky and restricting the first time you had been forced to wear it during your recruitment. Fancy targetting systems and HUD or not you simply found it needless compared to your natural instincts. It was one of the few things you found weak about the 54 Immortals. They were so depended on drones and high-tech equipment when it came to fighting any opposing forces. CIA interfearance aside the only opponents that ever went up against them was the looters which were becoming more and more scarce each patching month with how many of them had been killed or sold off as slaves to other criminal groups. Arriving at the main camp and throwing a few waves and glances at your fellow gang members, you made your way to a supply tent. The area was certainly buzzing with activity with most members doing checkups on supplies while others just slacked off as usual, the chatter and laughter filled the air as the heavy smell of gunpower and fresh cigarette smoke started to slowly overtake your senses. Lifting the flap of the tent you wandered in to sit on a ammunition crate, deciding to visit another chapter of the book to pass some time until the activity outside the camp died down.

A few minutes had past until you noticed a looming shadow land over the page you were reading. Looking up, you took a deep breath to prepare yourself.

“Finish your meeting already, Commander?”

Seraph’s face formed a sly grin when she met your eyes, her usual attire aside her signature mask was the only thing that seemed nowhere to be found on her. Your eyes quickly trailed down from her face to her arms, where they were hidden behind her back. The same old military stance. She had never appeared lax around anyone, especially to you. Oh well. At least this time the smile on her face felt like _something_ rather than being hallow.

“Join me for lunch today. Table 2C”, she said, while remaining stoic.

You blinked quite surprised in response to the sudden “invitation”. Although everyone knew Seraph liked to order people around, this wasn’t the thing you would have guessed.

“Shouldn’t you ask if I’m busy first?”

You closed the book and adjusted your posture to stand up. Slowly shifting your legs from dangling on the crate and to your feet. When you straightened up again, Seraph already got one step closer, invading your personal space. The sly grin grew wider when she was just inches away from your face. The Enforcer leaned her body on a slight angle, pushing yours almost to the point of lying on the crate. Hands gripping the edge, elbows stable on the surface, both of your faces just inches above each other, you were trapped. She looked down at you, arms still next to your waist.

“It’s not like you have anywhere to go. Not under my watch.” The eyes spoke like a  huntress. The confidence was clear in Seraph’s features, she had successfully cornered a lesser prey.

You could sense her presence grow bigger on your body. Ever since she found out about your ability to “read” people, she kept even a more prying eye on your daily activities. Where you go, what you do, who you talk to. It was like having a Wraith drone over your head.

And you hated it. So, you decided to tick her up a bit.

“I was planning to spend my time with Becky.” You frowned, voice stern as your body straightened in an effort to put up some resistance. You touched her chest plate on the way up, yet the Enforcer didn’t seem to move away. You could feel her breathing hitting against your skin.

Seraph lidded her eyes immedeatly after you spoke. She took one step away, letting you had enough space to stand up properly. However, the older woman’s presence was still intimidating, enough to force you to hold the book in front of your chest instinctively, as a means to block her from getting any closer to your face.

“Becky? That sounds incredibly foreign.” She analyzed. “We don’t have anyone like that here.” Curtly responding after your comment, you could feel the displeasing and impatient tone in her voice. “Or is it someone outside the base? Hm?”

She leaned to where the crate was, one arm straightened and serving as the hold of her whole body weight, the other resting on her hips. “Tell me, little mouse, did you happen to make a friend behind my back?” Seraph’s face was at the same level as yours this time, you could hear the rhyme of her respiration, somewhat heavier than before.

Peering at the woman’s face, your brows burrowed. Was she displaying ealousy or possessiveness, you wonder. Considering your past encounters, a woman like Seraph only wanted to have everything in the palm of her bloody hands. Considering your options, you were nothing but another prize for her to grab onto. You returned the “kind” gesture with a polite smile.

“It’s the bird in my room. I’m nurturing him until he’s back to good shape.”

Quickly, you ducked down and made a swift move from the gap underneath her arm on the crate. You took a second before turning around just to spot Seraph already back to her original position, inches away from your shoulder.

“How nice of you.” She complimented, before her stepped forward to throw you another snarky comment. “And here I thought you only cared about yourself.”

You knew she would bite back. The only problem was she didn’t know what made you tick. Therefore, like a hunting dog, she started sniffing, picking up clues from words that might have just forced you to jolt the right way. Giving a quick glance at the Enforcer you decided maybe it was time to create a distraction. The last thing you want is for her to find out your weakness.

“No need to be jelly, Commander” Your calm voice as you spoke back at her. “You are still my favourite.” What came right after was a cheeky grin, as you knew what kind of face the Enforcer would make.

While Seraph happened to be in her confused state, your smile grew wider, all the way to your ears. To even further demonstrate the meaning, you abruptly took her left hand and planted a quick kiss on its back.

“What are you-“

Seraph almost pulled back the arm after your bold gesture. Her eyes were open wide, brows lifted up from the trick you just pulled on her. The Enforcer stood frozen like a statue for few seconds, with gaze still following your figure.

“I’m sorry.”

Barely managing to hold back a giggle at the end of your throat, you briefly touched her shoulder. In return, Seraph’s gaze gradually turned back to normal, and she began to loosen her posture a bit.

“Hm,” Rubbing the palm of her hands with the cybernetic one, Seraph looked at both of her hands before adverting it back to you. With a pleasant expression, she commented, “Quite a brave little mouse, aren’t you?”

In return, your eyes lift up from the amusement. You was expecting her to lose some composure but Seraph wasn’t your typical foot soldier when it came to a game of wits. Nevertheless, seeing her going easier on you was a reward in and on of itself.

“You like me being aggressive though.”

Seraph formed a grin at your exchanged, then quickly let it fade with the normal sullen stare when she saw some soldiers patrolling this way. They swiftly lower their head as soon as they saw the Enforcer. Their chatter was paused until they got out of her range, and started again in whisperings. After making sure no one was watching, she gently grabbed your upper arm when you turned to head to where your cabin was.

“Sure you don’t want to join me?”

The question came out really tender and calm. So tender that you looked back at her in astonishment. Not knowing how to process this information, your lips parted but no words came out.

“….I really need to check on Becky.” You replied back with genuine consideration. “Maybe next time?” You hoped the voice was soft enough to sooth your rejection.

Seraph didn’t seem to like that response. The agitated wrinkles on her forehead gave it away. You could felt the tension building up in her grasp. It began to sore you out. A faint grouse left your lips as the pressure began to surpass your durable point.

“Or maybe I should break its neck instead.” She spat.

Seraph let go of her hand, while maintaining the irritable gaze directly at your eyes. You felt the taste of her indignation all the way to the back of your neck. It made the hair in your neck stand up. After releasing you, the Enforcer slowly ward off her torso then her whole body to another direction. She walked away from your position, towards the cafeteria in the distance. Concerned for the bird’s life, you started to wonder if you should made a steel cage and a lock just to keep him safe from her wrath. But then again, she had a robot arm.

……………………………

**Few days later,**

You were walking back to your room after finishing attending a training class on how to fix GIU units if they were found deactivated out in the field. You were tired, sweaty and sleepy. Dragging feet to feet, you noticed the door to your cabin was opened.

“What the-“

Your eyes widened with the scene, you gradually picked up the pace from dragging your feet to walking and jogging forward. When you were at the door to your dorm, you nervously looked around inside. Books were still in place. Bed, well, still messy with papers all over. Tables, chairs, etc. Nothing was shifted. Then you turned your attention to the side, and saw a familiar silhouette. Seraph, who was as quiet as a wolf, standing as still as a statue. Her back was facing you, but that was not why your face turned pale. She stood next to a bird cage, and there was no sign of Becky to be found.

“Commander!” You cried out to get her attention. The tense tone in your voice was obvious, but you didn’t care at that time.

“What are you doing in my room?”

She heard your call. Her head slightly lifted up when you said her rank. In return, the Enforcer continued to remain in her position. She didn’t even remotely look back a bit.

“I’m checking on your new  _pet_.” You swear you could heard a sneer coming out from her tone. “He was quite the fighter.”

Hearing that sentence freaked you out. The impatience, accumulated with the agitation of not knowing the fate of Becky left you rushing towards hers, consequences be damned. “Don’t tell me you killed him!?” Grabbing tightly her tall shoulder, you pulled it backwards. “I swear to god if-“ You stopped as soon as you saw the bird.

In return, the Enforcer just bobbed her head while delivering a sly smile.

“If what, little one?” The mocking in her tone made it clear that she has been expecting this. Becky was there, on Seraph’s right hand. The only thing wrong was your assumption.

“He really doesn’t favor strangers, he’s been pecking at my fingers for almost an hour now.”

The bird was still alive and well, just exhausted after the failed attacks on freeing himself. However, as soon as he saw you, he started shrieking loudly again, crying out for your help.

“Oh thank god!” You exclaimed in relief, after releasing a breath you’ve been holding ever since standing at the door. “I thought you murdered him.” You reached out both of your hands and received the bird back from her. Gently petting the bird, you tried soothing it using soft whispers.

In return, Seraph left out a satisfied chuckle, satisfied from successfully pranking you.

“I did think about that.” She put both arms behind her back, intertwining both of her fingers. Her face turned to where you were standing, with a devilish smirk, as if she was waiting for your question.

“Then…” Putting the bird into the cage again, you raised a brow. “Why didn’t you?”

Like hitting a jackpot, the smirk evolved into a smuggling look.

“You would hate me for that, Xiao Lao Shu.”

You lowered your brows, looking back and forth between Seraph and the bird then shook your head in disbelief.

“What?”

“I don’t want you to hate me.”

Did you just hear it right?

“Since when did you care about how I feel?” Completely lost of her intention, you had to come to a nearby table to sit down so you could process this weird conversation. 

“Since I want to be in your good terms.” She said, while maintaining that winning ego smile that suddenly urged you to punch so much. Still, there’s a bigger problem here. Seraph, being nice, that’s fucking WEIRD! Okay, think. Think! Why would Seraph be nice to you?

“You look so cute right now, Xiao Lao Shu.”

The Enforcer took that brief distraction of yours and already sat on the surface right next to the seat you were in. Too busy in own thought, you left her invade your personal space, again!

“Don’t pet me.” You quickly brushed off the hand which was inches above from your head, clearly irritated. “You’re fucking with me aren’t you?”

Seraph released a pleased sigh.

“Maybe”, She replied curtly, and began stretching to release the tension from standing earlier, “Or maybe I’m finally being honest with you.”

“You? Honest?” You scoffed loudly, obiviously offended. Even kind enough to lean yourself away from her after hearing that sentence,“Ever since I came here the only thing honest about you are your fists.”

Seraph didn’t respond back. Instead, she just gave you a sneer. Suddenly, a theory flew across your mind.  _What if she was being nice so she could lower your guard and make you join the 54i? She clearly stated that the first time you two met_.

“I understand why you like reading people now…” ExaminingThe Annihilator that you didn’t know she had all along, Seraph checked the chamer of the high-powered revolver before averting her eyes to yours. “It’s fun seeing them all flustered and confused.”

_Yep, she’s definitely fuckin with you to join the 54i._

“So that’s your intention, huh?” You moved the whole torso to her direction. One arm resting on the chair, the other on the table, both linked together. Your legs became more relax, trying to create a dominant presence, ”Being nice so you can finally make me committing myself to 54i?”

“Clever girl.” She gave you a pleased look after hearing the answer, “But that’s only half of my objective.”

Sighing out quietly, you asked her, assuring you would regret it.

“What’s the other half then?”

That was when she bent down to match the same height with your head. The smile became more playful as she said her second reason.

“I want to keep this mouse all to myself.”

……………………………………

**Seraph’s side**

“….I really need to check on Becky. Maybe next time?” Those words made Seraph’s blood boil. She had been nothing but tolerative to the Mouse behaviors, and yet this was how she repaid the Enforcer’s kindness. Ditching her own superior for a bird? Nobody said no to Seraph. No one. Most members were terrified to even look in the same direction with her ferocious eyes in the first place.

“Perhaps it's time to teach this little rat another lesson," she thought, but got back to the reality when she realized her little mouse was quietly grumbling in pain. Immediately, Seraph released her from her fierce grasp, yet remained provoked at her subordinate's rejection.

“Or maybe I should break its neck instead.” She hissed, before deciding to walk away and leave her be.

'Perhaps killing that little cretin could teach the girl a lesson' the Enforcer thought, then stopped walking for a second, 'But then again, using force wouldn’t make her submit to me either...'

It was a fact. That little mouse was never afraid of her brutality. Seraph could cut of her arms and legs and the Xiao Lao Shu would still look at the Enforcer with the same old hateful eyes. 'She was right,' Seraph had to admit it, even to the point biting her lips between the mumbles. “Violence didn’t solve everything.”

Before she realized, the Enforcer was circling around, eyes gazing at the dirt as she was walking in a slow pace. She had to figure out what made the mouse run.

“How come a person who cares for nothing in her life, decided to rescue a bird?” she wondered.

Is it something that the Enforcer have missed before? Or could it be that the little one had compassion?

A sadistic sneer already formed on Seraph’s lips. She couldn’t help but be giddy, feeling the adrenaline rushing through her body left a tingling sensation at the tips of her fingers. The mouse had empathy, of course she did. No matter how tough she tried to act outside, every rat would remain the same. It has always been their weakness.

……………………….

**Few days later,**

Seraph was there, inside her cabin. It wasn’t a hard task to accomplish. Every commanding officer had a master key that could open any door in their section. Locking gazes with the bird, the Enforcer made a beam line from the door to the cage where it was resting inside. Becky, which as it was expected, immediately started shrieking out loud as soon as he saw a stranger with a murderous look on her eyes.

“Filthy bird.” The woman groaned in contempt, while putting her cybernetic arm inside and tried to grab it.

Becky panicked in a frenzy, furiously flapping wings inside the tiny cage as he was trying to escape from “the evil looking creature that tried to eat him” Unfortunately for the bird, there was nowhere to run. Under the Enforcer’s grip, the bird screamed hopelessly, even though Seraph made sure her metallic hold on the pet wasn’t too tight.

“A wailing coward aren’t you?” She sneered at the poor bird who was nervously pecking the metallic fingers of her arm. However, the surface was too hard for its beak and Becky was starting wear himself out rather quickly. “Tch, such a disappointment. I haven’t even done anything to you yet.”

Right then, the bird went completely silent, the only thing Seraph could see was how rapid its rib cage expanded and contracted as it tried to resupply the oxygen diminishing in its tiny lungs. It was basically panting in fear. The poor thing was scared, how amusing.

“Commander?...What are you doing in my room?”

Seraph heard a familiar voice, topping with a fearful tone to add to it. As a reflex, she couldn’t help but slightly tremble in pleasure. Seems like the mouse had a heart after all. It would make teasing her so much more fun, now that the Enforcer got her cards.

 


End file.
